This invention relates to Litter Bins, and more particularly to public Litter Bins, although the invention is equally applicable to Litter Bins for use within the home, office or factory.
The many existing designs of public Litter Bins suffer from various disadvantages.
In bins with no lid, the litter may be visually offensive, it may be blown out by wind, rain may enter and hasten decay thereby creating offensive odours, and cats dogs and birds may scatter the litter therein.
In bits with hand operated lids or flaps, operation is inconvenient when approaching the bin from some directions, and when unwrapping an article or peeling fruit or the like, a hand may not be available to hold the lid open. In addition, the lid or flap is usually soiled with litter and there is therefore the risk of soiling and contaminating the hand and hence the food being eaten.
In bins with foot operated lids or flaps, one must approach the bin from a particular direction, complex mechanical linkages are often required, and no design suitable for public use has been found.
Bins with partly open lids suffer to some degree the disadvantages of the open type and also restrict access when depositing litter.
The object of the invention is to provide a Litter Bin which at least substantially overcomes a majority of the above disadvantages.